Dark Kaiser lll: Novosa
by XilianX
Summary: Seen through his recent visions, the 'Dark Kaiser' and Japan's EDF work together to try and unravel the mystery of an unknown island named Novosa, that seems to shroud a dark secret hidden from the rest of the world. And with a new kaiju threat on the verge of destroying everything, they must work as fast as possible before chaos ensues. Tags: Godzilla, island, kaiju, OC, Gojira
1. Prologue

Matthew sat in a viewing platform overlooking a vast containment center being constructed. His eyes were still, as if he wasn't actually watching, merely just staring into a void. His deep thoughts were interrupted by Ogawa entering the room, clearing his throat to get his attention.

Matthew merely looked back at him, his face unmoving.

"Would you like to see the subject before we continue further? Construction should be done by the end of the week, and will be ready for our first major test," Ogawa said, his voice monotone.

Without any response, Matthew stood and followed Ogawa out of the room. Treading down the dimly-lit hallways, Ogawa escorted him to a locked off room. Two guards stood at it's post. They stepped aside for Ogawa and Matthew to enter, using a key code enter.

Inside, the room was just as dark. Three more guards occupied it, as well as two scientists that were busy setting up the test subject, who was laying on a table, their limbs strapped down. Matthew watched for a moment, his face unchanging.

"This one is stronger, you said?" He asked.

"Yes, seemed to have more spirit than the rest. It put up a fight as we tried to transfer from its previous cell too here. We have it sedated now, just enough to keep it awake. We'll do some final tests, it needs to get prepped before the serum is given to it," Ogawa explained, as Matthew drew near it.

He leaned over and looked down at the subject, who was barely moving due to sedatives, but was still conscious. It could only make raspy breaths, trying to speak. But Matthew leaned back before it could say anything.

"I wonder...why it would still fight. For how long it's been in here, why it still think it can make it out?" Matthew said, his voice low and still staring down at the subject, who was staring back.

"Hope, I suppose. A dangerous thing to have, but meaningless in a place like this," Ogawa said, turning back from Matthew to the subject.

The subject kept staring at Matthew, and through it's raspy breaths, letting out a low hiss. Matthew's barren expression turned to a frown. But then smiled at it.

"This one will work fine. We need that tenacity," He said, before turning back and leaving the room with Ogawa.

"Xiliens always praised about how advanced they are, how far they had come as a species compared to us," Matthew said, walking with Ogawa down the hallway.

"But you take away their weapons, their ships, their monsters. They're animals, just like us," He said, his voice filled with disdain. Ogawa silently agreed to his statement, but wished to change the subject back.

"We'll do one last test with the mind control to ensure it works before the serum. We are onto the final stage now. Where the Automatrite failed, this will pick up," Ogawa ensured.

"How many Xiliens do we have right now?" Matthew asked.

Ogawa thought for a moment, having trouble with the answer.

"Thousands, at least. 2,000 I want to say?" Ogawa said. "Why?"

Matthew didn't respond, as he kept walking. Ogawa eyed him, anticipating a reply.

"An army of over 2,000 bodies. This will be more than the Automatrite could ever be," Matthew said.

Ogawa remained silent as they continued to walk. The sounds of cries emanating from various cells, a mix of screams, screeches, hisses. As the longing calls of Xiliens echoed out through the halls of Navosa.


	2. The One Named Tairais

On the island in the south, the red drake flew from the teeming and blossoming forest to the open sky of the sea.

Keeping in mind the boundaries the EDF had set for him, X kept his distance so it would not alert the nearby base, causing them to investigate and ultimately scorning him for going outside the perimeter.

He stared straight down at the sea, his flight merely hover in the air, gliding on the strong current of wind. His eyes carefully watched the crashing waves below. His bright emerald eyes piercing it even from such a height.

After moments of waiting, X dove into the water with a furrowed brow. His gaze fixated on a single spot. With his wings tucked in, he gained speed and plummeted faster. As he reached his water, his wings unfolded with great speed to stop him from colliding with the water. He also extended out his bottom legs, claws bared as they struck below the water. As he lifted himself back into the air, he carried a large fish with him. A decent size, compared to his drake form.

With a satisfied smile, he flew back towards the treeline and returned to his small shack of a home.

Night had fallen, and with the fish almost completely consumed, X had settled into bed. He had begun to read over so literature his father had sent him from Japan. A rare piece of fiction that was written in the Xilien language. A book that had been broken from a previous Xilien's Kamune. Something not many Xiliens carried anymore since the digital transfer of knowledge and any media was the norm in his world.

The winter had passed, and even the spring passed through. The summer was at its highest, and it was beginning to take its toll on the island. The heat became unbearable, and the nights never offered and relief from the sweltering air. X found himself wasting the days away by doing nothing. Occupying his time under a shaded tree or staying submerged in a cool spring somewhere. He had transformed every day, finding it easier to bear the heat in his drake form due to its reptilian nature.

He also began to notice how easy it was to transform. As if no energy was needed to do so. He could go back and forth multiple times in a short period not break a sweat. He was hesitant to use it for a while after the fatiguing battle between the Automatrite and the wounds he had suffered earlier. Even with his hyper-healing powers, his kaiju formed offered him at the end of the fight, he was not trusting of his abilities for a while. And wondered if that one-time miracle was most he'll ever use. He stuck to his drake form, knowing his kaiju formed would only be needed for the most desperate measures.

Reading through the book, his eyes began to falter as a cool wind brushed through his open window. He tried to keep them open, but they beckoned him to sleep. Slowly but surely, the book feels to his chest as he succumbed to the rest his body desired, as the cool air continued to blow through.

It seemed like was going to be dark for his entire sleep, but he awoke a familiar place. A sandy shore in the dead of night. A bright moon overlooking ahead.

"Oh great," He thought to himself, realizing he was having another vivid vision again. He had one or two before since the Automatrite's defeat, but they were so few and far between. They had begun to feel similar, and none of his recent visions has led to 'sleep-flying- again. He found himself mousing around the beach, trying to find anything new from the last time. But to no avail.

He had begun to walk through the thick forest, shrouded by shadow and deafened by an unsettling silence. He could only hear his footsteps and the cracking of branches below his feet.

He was aimlessly wandering at this point, not trying to find anything and was getting impatient. He wished to wake up, as these visions were becoming a dull matter, and only disrupted his sleep. But when he broke through the treeline, he tilted his head up to a mighty site.

A looming structure, a building about 5 stories high. It was merely a shadow due to only the moonlight sky providing light, but X could make out the windows and metal material it was made off. He stared at it for a bit, knowing he had stumbled across something new, the vision could take a turn.

He began to feel a presence behind him, and as he turned to look, the night became day, and he stood in a blue field once again.

He stumbled around a bit, disoriented by the sudden change of light and environment. The blue flora hit him, as he could even smell it this time. It was a heart-warming feeling, to smell something that was of his home. But he became distracted to notice it too much, as he saw a familiar grey figure sitting beneath a distant tree.

It looked to be similar to a willow tree, but it's colored were vibrant, and popping with flowers. It swayed in the wind, as it's leaves swopped and moved across the ground.

He approached it slowly, getting closer to see the same Xilien figure he had seen before. He had almost forgotten about the man. He had hoped to reach him again soon after the Automatrite, but despite his efforts, he couldn't reach him. But now it seems he is reaching back.

"You again?" X said, now within a few feet of the Xilien, in a mediating state like X had seen him before. He didn't flinch to X's sudden presence like before, instead merely smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Yes, me again. Or you again?" He said, causing X to look back with a puzzled look.

"I don't understand, you're not me. You don't even look like me. Who are you?" X asked, looking him up and down. The man smiled, then finally arose. X was shocked to see how tall he was, as he towered over him by a bit. But he didn't feel intimidated by him, in fact, he felt safer.

"My name is Tairais is," He said, giving a slight bow. X pondered for a moment, his eyes darting back and forth as he thought hard.

"I know that name…" He said, still thinking. Tairais chuckled, shaking his head a bit.

"After all that research you've done through your years, and even considering you're of my blood, I'm surprised you could have forgotten! I am not you exactly, but we are... the same. _Lejir_, kin with one another," He said, not angry but more amused.

X's eyes widen as he looked him up and down again. Stepping back as he began to realize.

"You're the Kaiser...the first Kaiser!" X exclaimed, shock in his voice. The Xilien merely bowed to his acknowledgment.

"How...you died more than 2,000 years ago! This can't be possible!" X said, beginning to circle him, wondering if what he was seeing was real. Tairais crossed his arms, his head swiveling around to watch X as he circled. He merely chucked again.

"Yes, it isn't possible in your time, with your powers or your technology. But with me...it's all possible," He said.

"What do you mean?" X asked.

"Not much was recorded of me. Only what they found after I died. But one thing is consistent as life goes on with Kaisers. Not one Kaiser has one same power or ability," Tairais began, sitting back down under his tree, seemingly getting comfortable before he began his tale. X eventually joined him, seeing there was no point in standing.

"But if there is one consistent pattern, every Kaiser is born with one set category of ability. Either they are physical abilities. Like your electric wielding properties, super speed, or brute strength. Then there are the mental abilities. The one you are kin with now, his ability to read minds and lives, to locate it, and...well he hasn't discovered most of them yet," Tairais stopped himself as he talked. X raised an eyebrow, only more confused than he was before.

"You see, I had harnessed a pure amount of mental abilities with only prolonged life being a physical property. I can...and still are, seeing through time, and space itself," He explained, his arms raised and waving to everything around him.

"Still are?" X asked.

"When I go this far into meditation, I can release my mind from my physical form and cast it outwards. I can see beyond any star that any man or being has seen. I can send it back through time or forward as far as I want to. It's difficult to explain in words...how it is done. But I have been doing it. I have seen my death and the death of others. But also the birth of many. The lives they shared...or took away," His voice deepened. X swallowed a hard lump, his eyes still narrowed.

"You...have watched me?" X asked.

"Yes, and along with your kin Ozaki. And the Kaiser that came before you...and the ones after you," He said.

"There will be more? X asked. Tairais chuckled, much heavier than before.

"There is so much more than you can even know, X," He said, shaking his head.

"If you could always do this, then why not help me? You could have warned me! You could have prevented so much! So much destruction, death, and-"

"Pain?" Tairais asked, his head cocked to the side as if he had cocked an eyebrow up. X paused, still looking at him coldly.

"I cannot interfere with what I see, not in a direct way. I can be...a guiding hand, but I cannot directly interfere. I have seen...so much travesty in my life. Entire worlds...gone, along with their civilizations. There is so much out there, beginning then dying, over and over again. But it must happen," Tairais said, his voice low, and his tone taking on a different vibe.

X didn't say anything, he merely looked away with a huff. Tairais gave him a reassuring look.

"But I will help you, _Maekrix_," Tairais said, his arms out in embracing manner. "With what I can give you I will."

X looked at him puzzled.

"_Maekrix_...I haven't heard that phrase in a long time," X said.

"Yes, the proper way to call a Kaiser. But it is lost amongst most of our tongues. Many after me, and before you, have sullied the name quite a bit," Tairais said, with a hint of malice.

"But enough with this leisure talk. I do not have much time left to speak with you. That structure you saw...on the island," Tairais said, pointing off in a non-specific location. "You must seek this place."

"It's real?" X asked. Tairais gave him a slanted smile.

"Yes, child. You must feel it? It surely feels real. Because it is! You must seek it out. I sense...something foul is rising from its depths. You have felt it, seen it...heard it. You have had your rest, but now you must uncover this place," He said, his arms animated wildly as they fling about.

"What's there? Who's in charge?" X asked, seemingly frustrated with the lack of info. "Where is it?"

"These...are things I cannot reveal, due to my limit. I can only guide you. You and your comrades can find it if you cooperate as you've done before," Tairais said, a small smile on his face.

X huffed once more, still frustrated, but couldn't seem to be angry at him for it. He bowed his head slightly.

"I'll see what I can do," X said flatly. Tairais just smiled, as the world around them began to crumble into a blinding light.

"_I will see you again, Maekrix,"_ Tairais said as they light consumed them both, causing X to walk from his sleep.

His sudden stir caused his book to fly off his chest. He looked around frantically as he tried to recall everything that just happened. He looked out to see the eyes of a morning sun rising. Without wasting time, he arose from bed to sit down at his desk. He grabbed the wired phone and a notepad. Still and sweating from the sudden dream, X sat humid shack as he dialed the numbers on the archaic phone. He then waited for Sam to pick up on the other end.


End file.
